Together
by Can'tAvoidThisGodsDamGravity
Summary: "They had talked about it before, but it wasn't until then that they had actually considered it a possibility. It was big, such a big step in their relationship, and she wasn't sure what to expect. But she took one look at him and knew she was ready." The first time of anything is always big. But this was so much more important. There were no good leyna lemons, so yeah.


Leo pulled Reyna across the green, ignoring the campers giving them strange looks. As they entered his cabin, his cabinmates looked on in smug curiosity.

"Having a sleepover, are we? Can I come?" asked Jake. They pushed past him, jumping into Leo's bed and descending into his room. Nothing could ruin this moment. It was theirs, and theirs alone.

They had talked about it before, but it wasn't until then that they had actually considered it a possibility. It was big, such a big step in their relationship, and she wasn't sure what to expect. But she took one look at him and knew she was ready. She slipped off her shirt, inhaling sharply at the feeling of cold air.

Leo's hands reached for her stomach, desperately searching for more contact, for more of her. Reyna shivered as their flesh met, wrapping her arms around him and pulling him closer. He fumbled with her bra clasp for a minute before giving up and sliding it above her head.

He brought his hands to her chest, squeezing slightly, and Reyna bit her lip, her body tingling. She buried her face in his neck, whimpering as she felt the calloused hands run over her breasts.

She leaned back and took off his shirt, immediately pulling him back to her, allowing their flesh to mold together. She pressed her lips to his, moving them in sync with her lover's.

They pulled apart, breathing heavily. "Do you want to do this now?" she asked. He hesitated, but she could see the answer in his eyes. They were dark and clouded with lust, and she could tell he wanted this as bad as she did.

"Do you think we're ready?" She shrugged.

"I've been ready for a while now. Are you ready?" He grinned.

"Absolutely," he breathed. She smiled and leaned back down, letting him smother her body with his. His lips were on hers in a second, kissing her with so much love and compassion that it was almost palpable. She inhaled nervously as his hands went to her zipper.

"You're sure?" he asked, and in that moment, Reyna knew she would never find anyone as sweet and loving as Leo Valdez. She smiled.

"Of course." He slid down her jeans, and soon she lay under him, her full figure exposed.

She had never been comfortable with her body, just like any other girl, though she would never admit it. And as Leo lay on top of her, not saying a word, she wondered if he would say he changed his mind, totally grossed out. But then he bent down and crashed his lips to hers, his hands shaking as he moved them up and down the bare skin.

"You're beautiful," he whispered to her, "So, incredibly beautiful." She smiled as he repeated those words over and over, kissing down her neck. She pulled his lips to hers again and moved her hands to the hem of his jeans, slipping them down along with his boxers.

Reyna wasn't totally clueless as to what the male body looked like. When Blackbeard and his crew had captured her, they had used her for the only thing they saw fit. They had taken her virginity, as well as her innocence. She had so many scars, so many insecurities, trying to resurface all the time, trying to pull her down. But she pushed the memories to the back of her mind. It was different now. It was caring, it was beautiful, it was pure love.

Her hands trailed down his body, her lips still pressed firmly to his. She reached his center, wrapping her hands around his member. He let out a low groan, his body tensing above her.

"Condom?" she whispered. He nodded, running his fingers through his hair and reaching for the drawers in the cramped room. His hands were unsteady, and he fumbled through the contents before grabbing his tool belt and pulling out a small package. He ripped off the the top and pulled out the condom, trying to roll it on.

"Let me help," she told him softly, steadying his hands and slipping it onto his erection. He smiled at her.

"Thanks," he told her, his hands rubbing her inner thighs.

"Don't mention it," she breathed, allowing him to push her down again. He pressed his lips to hers, positioning himself at her entrance.

"Do it now," she whispered. He nodded, trembling in desperation, and slowly slid into her.

It hurt. Gods, she had forgotten how much it hurt. But the pain was nothing compared to the intense sense of pleasure he was causing her. Her barrier was long gone, and after a few moments the pain had almost disappeared.

"Should I stop?" he asked, though she could tell that he was already desperately trying to keep his thrusts steady and slow.

"No- just- keep going." she breathed, her voice strained. The feeling was almost overwhelming, and she could tell she wouldn't last long. After just a few minutes she felt ready to bust. It was so good, _he_ was so good.

Without warning, he started to thrust violently into her, making her shake in pleasure as she felt her climax coming. He jerked and stilled inside her as he rode out his orgasm, and she groaned in frustration. She moved her hips upwards, only lasting 3 thrusts before convulsing, shuddering violently as she peaked.

They collapsed side by side, breathing heavily. He slipped out of her, sighing happily and wrapping his arms around her.

"I'm pretty sure we just broke about 50 camp rules," he murmured, making her giggle.

"But it was totally worth it," she replied.

"True dat." They lay in silence for a few minutes, content just with each others warmth. Suddenly, Reyna sat up.

"Shit," she whispered, running her hands through her hair and looking around for he clothes.

"What?" Leo asked in panic.

"I have a meeting tomorrow in the early morning!" she exclaimed. "Gods, Octavian's going to be there! What's he going to think if I come from your cabin, wearing what I wore yesterday?"

"Hey, hey," he said, putting his hands on her hips and pulling her onto his lap, nuzzling her neck affectionately. "Don't think about that right now. This our night, don't let anyone else ruin it."

She slouched against him, ignoring the fact that neither of them were wearing any clothes. A small smile pulled at the edge of her lips, and she tilted her head to kiss him, shivering slightly as his hands ran up and down the bare skin on her sides.

"I swear, Valdez, you're making me go soft." He grinned cheekily.

"And yet you still love me." She lay down, pulling him with her and flicking off the light.

"That I do."


End file.
